forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rohini
| refs4e = | alignment5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Rohini was a succubus working for the Abolethic Sovereignty in Neverwinter and Helm's Hold in the late years of the 15 century DR. Appareance Rohini usually took the guise of an attractive, middle-aged female human, but not so beautiful as to distract or bring anxiety to anyone who spoke with her. Personality Rohini was highly intelligent and manipulative, and was a consummate seductress. In her guise of the Prophet, she was a selfless humanitarian and her laughter was infectious. Her presence was able to set people at ease, and people always felt they could trust her. Relationships Rohini had a sister, Arunika, who was also a succubus and also worked to pave a way into Neverwinter for the Sovereignty. However, she had died before Rohini was sent to Neverwinter. Abilities As she was fused with the Hex Locus in an intrinsic, symbiotic way, Rohini had the ability to see into the Weave to predict the future. History In the late 1470s DR, Rohini was sent to Neverwinter on a mission by her master, the erinyes Invadiah. Her orders were to create conflict between the Sovereignty and the god Asmodeus. Rohini was tasked to invade the House of Knowledge, as the Oghman priests had developed a method for using the Chasm in Neverwinter to give creatures spellscars without some of the nasty side effects. Her mission was to steal their methods and to spread false information to force the Sovereignty to attack the Nine Hells in a doomed crusade devised to either destroy or to enslave the aboleths. Rohini was able to seduce the head priest of Oghma's in the city, Brother Anthus, infiltrating the Oghman faith successfully. She later killed Anthus in revenge for the death of her sister Arunika, earning the attention of the Sovereignty. Unfortunately for Rohini, her plans were derailed in 1478 DR, when a clanless dragonborn warrior named Mehen and his adopted tiefling twin daughters, Havilar and Farideh, arrived in Neverwinter and stayed at the House of Knowledge. Rohini dominated Mehen but his daughters uncovered her plot and stirred up enough trouble to catch Invadiah's attention. During this time, Brother Vartan, a Sovereignty-corrupted priest, attempted to enslave her mind using a powerful relic known as the Hex Locus. Rohini was able to survive her contact with the Symphony of Madness and fused with the Hex Locus while maintaining her own free will. The aboleths convinced her that serving them was better than to serve Asmodeus, and that now that she had been fused with the Hex Locus, she had a greater role in their plans. Rohini was reluctant at first, but eventually accepted to join the Sovereignty. A few days later, Invadiah traveled through a portal from Malbolge to Neverwinter and defeated Rohini, whom she now regarded as a traitor. Rohini was saved from death by the Sovereignty, and not even Glasya could divine her new whereabouts. Now a full-fledged servant of the aboleths, her primary purpose was none other than the stewardship of the Hex Locus. She was sent to Helm's Hold to pose as a prophetess seeking to help spellscarred refugees. In truth, she used her guise to send the spellscarred to the Abolethic Sovereignty for their use as servitors and experiments. Becoming a figure of power, the aboleths used her as a mouthpiece through whom they sent out "prophecies" to influence the region. Eventually, those who lived at Helm's Hold began to worship her as a living goddess. During this time, Rohini also corrupted the green dragon Chartilifax and mayor Soman Galt into servants of the Sovereignty. When the Abolethic Sovereignty began to made overtures to Vansi Bloodscar's orcs, Rohini beguiled the orc commander into accepting her blessing, a spellscar with which she hoped to control the orcs. In 1479 DR, Mordai Vell sent the insane Karis to Helm's Hold for treatment. Vell then called in favors with Rohini to prevent her husband, Elden Vargas, from seeing her. Enraged, Vargas turned on Vell and attacked Helm's Hold while seeking to take revenge on Rohini. Vargas was able to defeat her in a psychic duel, but Rohini was timely saved by a group of adventurers, who were unaware of her true nature. Thanks to this event, Rohini's position in Helm's Hold was strengthened, and she continued her work for the aboleths without opposition for years. Rohini was eventually discovered at some point around or before 1484 DR, and is presumed that she was killed by a band of adventurers from Neverwinter. However, there was no definite proof of her demise. As the text in the Sword Coast Adventurer's Guide is vague about her fate and is written using an unreliable narrator. Neverwinter (game) While serving the Sovereignty, Rohini was also a double agent working on behalf of the Ashmadai to convert the spellscarred to their service. With this local increase in membership, the Ashmadai seized Helm's Hold. This in turn drew the attention of the Neverwinter Guard, who laid siege to the village. Rohini's plan all along having been to expose the Ashmadai and have the forces of Neverwinter engage the cult so that the two were preoccupied with each other.In the MMO, Rohini has a different story than in the official adventures. Eventually, when the Ashmadai revealed themselves, Rohini temporarily became de facto ruler of the Hold until she showed her true colors and was forced to flee to the cathedral by a band of adventurers from Neverwinter. They followed her and eventually banished her to the Nine Hells. Trivia Rohini "predicted" the return of Helm to earn the trust of the inhabitants of Helm's Hold. Albeit unintentionally, her predictions turned to be true, as Helm was resurrected during the Second Sundering. Appendix Appearances ;Novels: * Brimstone Angels series ** Brimstone Angels ;Adventures: * Storm over Neverwinter ;Games: * Neverwinter (game) Notes External links * * References Category:Succubi Category:Females Category:Priests Category:Healers Category:Foulspawn Category:Members of the Abolethic Sovereignty Category:Members of the Ashmadai Category:Inhabitants of Neverwinter Category:Inhabitants of Helm's Hold Category:Inhabitants of Sword Coast North Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of Malbolge Category:Inhabitants of the Nine Hells Category:Inhabitants of the World Axis planes Category:Inhabitants of evil alignment Category:Inhabitants